Pipes that carry water, other fluids and gases are an important type of infrastructure. A great deal of pipe data is captured in still images or video, e.g., using cameras to record information from the visible spectrum of light. However, other data can provide additional information beyond what is visible to the naked eye. For example, acoustic, ultraviolet (UV), laser, and infrared (IR) imaging have been utilized to identify details related to pipe topology or condition.
Various systems exist that create pipe inspection data, for example obtained via a pipe inspection robot, in a variety of formats. Conventionally pipe inspection data is presented in a two-dimensional (2D) format as either still image data or video data. Some systems are capable of presenting three-dimensional (3D) information in the form of 3D-like graphics that are presented on a flat (2D) screen.